This invention relates generally to toy vehicle playsets and more particularly to water play apparatus used in combination therewith.
Toy vehicle playsets having enjoyed extended popularity for many years among child users. The basic toy vehicle playset utilizes one or more track segments which are traversed by toy vehicles. Toy vehicles have been provided in unpowered free wheeling configurations as well as variously powered vehicles. In many toy vehicle playsets utilizing unpowered free-wheeling toy vehicles, some type of launcher or other apparatus is typically provided to impart energy to the toy vehicles. Additionally, toy vehicle playsets have utilized tracks having multiple ramps and loops as well as other entertainment features or jumps or the like.
In a related art, practitioners in the art have provided toy vehicles having color change paints on their outer surfaces. The majority of such color change paints responds to changes in temperature to produce their change in appearance. One of the most common types of temperature change inducing systems utilized in toy vehicle playsets involves emersion or spray of heated or cooled water.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a playset with features that can spray heated or cooled fluids upon an object such that the color of the object will change.